


El Bosque: El inicio.

by Keiko_Midori



Series: Saga: El Bosque. [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Slavery, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Midori/pseuds/Keiko_Midori
Summary: Inuyasha ha vivido toda su vida tras los muros del gran palacio que algún día gobernará. Como cualquier joven soñador, quiere salir y conocer que hay más allá de esos imponentes muros, quiere ver con sus propios ojos lo que hay afuera. Pero ese sueño se le es negado, no quiere resignarse. Y a pesar de las advertencias de sus padres, decide echar un vistazo... Grave error.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Saga: El Bosque. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604329
Kudos: 11





	1. El Inicio de la pesadilla.

La historia comienza en un reino lejano, en una época de reyes y palacios, bosques encantados y demás criaturas extrañas. En ese extraño escenario vive un joven, un joven príncipe. Un príncipe que le teme al mundo, pero quiere observarlo por sí mismo. La verdad es que eso es algo contradictorio pues, ¿Cómo acercarte a lo que más le temes? No había respuesta para eso, tan solo lo haría pero... ¿Como?. Desde pequeño tenía prohibido salir por su propia seguridad, nunca le dijeron el porqué pero nunca había podido salir del palacio. Tal parecía que le temían a algo allá afuera, sabía que había criaturas en los alrededores pero no eran de temer, tan solo vivían en el bosque sin acercarse a los humanos. Aunque eso no aclaraba sus dudas, ¿A que le temían? ¿Porqué lo habían criado para temer al mundo? Porque esa era la verdad, sus padres le instruyeron el miedo prácticamente desde que nació y esa era su razón para temer.

Pero aún así, quería salir. Quería conocer lo que había afuera, quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que solo podía ver por el balcón de la torre más alta del palacio.

―Majestad.

Inuyasha escuchó que lo llamaban. Estaba seguro que era Miroku, su guardia personal y el que evitaba que se escabullera fuera del imponente palacio, aunque ese lugar no era otra cosa si no una imponente jaula de oro.

―¿Que pasa Miroku?. ―Alzó la voz al verlo entrar a su habitación. Estaba sentado en el balcón, afortunadamente daba vista al inmenso bosque que algún día deseaba visitar. ―Si mi padre te envió a revisar que estuviera en el palacio, puedes volver y avisarle que sigo encerrado.

―No diga eso, majestad. Está seguro en este lugar, allá afuera solo hay criaturas que se esconden en la oscuridad de ese bosque maldito. Esas bestias están esperando dañar a toda alma desafortunada que ose entrar a su territorio.

La preocupación en su voz era evidente pero el heredero ni se inmutó, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que mentía, todos lo hacían. Ellos querían condenarlo al encierro eterno y seguía sin saber el motivo.

―Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte. Dile a mi padre que estoy aquí y que no he tratado de escapar.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, el guardia asintió y procedió a retirarse. Antes de salir, volteó hacia su futuro gobernante, solo vio como el heredero veía por el balcón soñando con un día atravesar las imponentes murallas del palacio. _«Lo siento, majestad. Todo esto es necesario y a pesar de ser cruel, es por su propio bien. Si él lo encuentra, ni combinando la fuerza de la guardia real podríamos ayudarle»_ tras ese fugaz pensamiento, el hombre se retiró de los aposentos del heredero.

En su soledad Inuyasha se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿Por qué era diferente a los demás? Su cabello era largo de un blanco rayando al plata y sus ojos eran de un claro ámbar. Facciones muy diferentes a la de sus padres, Izayoi y Takemaru eran pelinegros y de ojos azules. Siempre se preguntó por qué él no compartía esa apariencia pero siempre que preguntaba, sus padres rápidamente cambiaban el tema. Con el paso de los años, se había resignado a que nunca le dirían. Ellos le ocultan un secreto, la verdad sobre su nacimiento pero no iban a revelarlo por su propia seguridad.

A sus dieciséis años no había pisado suelo fuera del palacio, incluso sabía que el mismo estaba rodeado por una barrera mágica que impedía a las criaturas entrar. Pero... ¿Porqué lo hacían si nunca atacaban a los humanos? Había una aldea fuera de la barrera y nunca fue atacada. Aunque ese era otro misterio guardado recelosamente por los gobernantes del lugar y esperaba que le confiaran ese secreto cuando fuera su turno de gobernar esas tierras.

...

...

Varios días después, Inuyasha decidió finalmente. Se había propuesto que saldría del palacio. Había estudiado por años el comportamiento de los guardias y tenía una pequeña oportunidad para burlarlos, solo había un pequeño y casi insignificante problema. Al alzar su mirada pudo ver a Miroku, estaban en el patio de entrenamiento para mostrarle el uso de las armas.

―Majestad, es hora de su entrenamiento.

Miroku, él era el problema. El hombre de ojos azul oscuro y cabello azabache era uno de los mejores guardias del reino, era difícil burlarlo. Además, Miroku era muy listo y solo por eso debía idear un plan meticuloso y su salida del palacio sería un éxito. Afortunadamente, también había estudiado a Miroku y su rutina. El guardián solía entrenar al atardecer justo cuando los guardias cambiaban de turno, eso era perfecto para sus planes.

Era hora de empezar llegó, cuando el sol había empezado a ocultarse y el cambio de guardias había dejado los alrededores expuestos. Inuyasha tomó una capa de su armario, al rebuscar encontró una brillante y suave capa color rojo, un regalo de su madre que amaba en demasía. Se la colocó y a hurtadillas salió de la habitación, tuvo suerte de que sus padres estuvieran demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención y que los guardias aun estuvieran ausentes, además de que sabía los recorridos que hacían. Por esa razón fue fácil burlarlos, ni siquiera el mejor de los guardias pudo notar su huida.

Finalmente lo logró, logró salir del palacio y la gran muralla que lo rodeaba. Para su suerte, la gran barrera estaba diseñada para que las criaturas no entraran pero los humanos podían entrar y salir a su antojo, eso ayudaba a sus planes. Al lograr cruzarla, se internó en el bosque. Aunque el lugar se veía un poco más tenebroso de cerca. Pero, al querer superar sus miedos, nada de eso importó.

Siguió avanzando, siguió adentrándose más y más en ese tenebroso bosque. Se maravillaba ante lo que veía, había luciérnagas volando a su alrededor, también extrañas esferas blancas flotando. Escuchaba el croar de los anfibios y el canto de los grillos, la luz de la luna bañando todo y las sombras danzantes de los árboles. Escuchaba las pisadas de los animales y pequeñas criaturas extrañas pero asombrosas, estaba seguro de que había sido una buena idea el salir de la seguridad de su hogar ante tal espectáculo.

Después de caminar sin rumbo por un rato, llegó a un claro junto a un bello río de estrellas. Iba a acercarse un poco más pero los pasos de alguien lo alertaron. Al principio pensó que se trataba de Miroku o de alguno de los guardias pues ningún otro poblador de la zona andaría rondando el bosque cuando el astro nocturno estaba en lo más alto del firmamento.

―¿Eres tú, Miroku?. ―A pesar de alzar la voz, nadie contestó. Estaba planeando regresar antes del amanecer para evitar problemas pero tal parecía que ya estaba metido en muchos. Repitió el nombre una vez más, nadie contestó y por alguna razón, la sensación de ser observado llegó a él causando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. ―¿Quién está ahí? Si es una broma, no es gracioso.

Nadie le contestó. Como si se tratara de una extraña fuerza sobrenatural, el bosque quedó en un aterrador silencio. El sonido de los grillos, las luciérnagas que volaban a su alrededor, todo se esfumó. Y esa sensación de ser observado no desapareció, en cambio se sentía más pesada y eso empezaba a asustarlo. Al mirar con atención a su alrededor, notó algo. Miró fijamente un punto en medio de la oscuridad, al concentrarse en él vio unos ojos brillantes. Unos ojos que eran de color dorado muy brillante pudiéndose comparar con el oro fundido. Unos ojos que lo acechaban y que parecían pertenecer a un depredador peligroso. Por esa razón, retrocedió asustado hasta topar con un árbol. A pesar de haber tomado distancia, esos brillantes y felinos ojos seguían observándolo, analizándolo y eso lo asustó.

―No te preocupes, tan solo te sigo a donde quiera que vayas. Solo conmigo estarás a salvo, solo conmigo estarás en donde perteneces.

Al escuchar esa voz tan masculina y tan atrayente, sintió que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil e incapaz de moverse. Fue ahí cuando lo supo, estaba bajo el control del dueño de esa voz y posiblemente, de esos fieros ojos. No era tan descabellado como sonaba, había leído que algunas criaturas podían hacer uso de esas habilidades, que podían llegar a tener poderes extraños. A pesar de estar en esa situación, quería saber más, saber que era lo que ese ser extraño quería.

Inuyasha pudo ver como el extraño ser que se ocultaba en la oscuridad salió y se paró frente a él. Era incapaz de moverse pero al ver a ese ser, comprobó que nunca había visto algo como él en los libros sobre las criaturas que habitaban ese bosque. Tenía los ojos dorados de aspecto felino, el largo cabello plata que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la ropa que portaba era extraña, se trataba de una armadura muy elegante. Era poseedor de unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y frente, pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus orejas extrañas pues eran puntiagudas. No sabía que era pero estaba seguro de que no era humano.

―Estarás a salvo bajo mi control.

Ese susurro cerca de su oído había hecho que se estremeciera. Cabía mencionar que estaba asustado, muy asustado. Lo peor era que no podía moverse por más que tratara y ese extraño ser tenía una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Inuyasha sintió como acariciaba su mejilla con sus afiladas garras y sintió terror, no debió haber salido de la protección de su palacio.

―Por fin te he encontrado.

Escuchó a ese ser antes de que todo se volviera negro, cayó al suelo desmayado gracias a esa hipnótica voz.

―Por fin te tengo, Inuyasha.

...

...

Inuyasha despertó pero estaba en su habitación. Al mirar a su alrededor empezó a platearse si había sido un sueño todo lo ocurrido. Antes de que se levantara, escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando ver a sus padres con una cara de inmensa preocupación. Todo estaba pareciendo más real de lo que parecía.

―Querido hijo, que bueno que ya despertaste. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

La pregunta de su madre preocupada, hizo que centrara su vista en ellos y se sentó. Su padre lo miraba como si lo analizara a fondo, incluso podría decir que ambos se veían tensos.

―¿Qué ocurrió?.

―Te encontramos en medio del bosque. Estabas desmayado, hijo. ¿Te topaste con alguien en especial cuando estabas afuera?.

Su padre se mostraba serio, el hombre estaba realmente preocupado y temía que el secreto que tanto se esforzaron por ocultar, saliera a relucir. El hombre sabía que el trato finalmente se cumpliría, sabía que el secreto del nacimiento de su hijo lo llevaría a su ruina y como todo padre que amaba a su hijo, quería evitarlo.

―Queremos que nos digas la verdad, Inuyasha.

Su madre estaba igual o incluso más preocupada que su padre, era evidente en su rostro.

―No, no vi a nadie. Yo solo camine por la vereda hasta llegar a un claro, no había nadie más que yo.

Inuyasha mintió pero no tenía otra opción, sentía que ese extraño tenía algo que ver con él y el secreto de sus padres. Por esa razón debía mantener la boca cerrada para averiguar por sí mismo todo el misterio que sus progenitores mantenían oculto.

―Te advertimos que no debías salir del palacio y nos desobedeciste.

―Lo siento, padre. Sé que desde pequeño me han instruido a obedecer pero quería ver que había más allá de las murallas, quería ver con mis propios ojos lo que hay allá afuera.

―No volverás a salir nunca mas.

―Pero...

―Pero nada, Inuyasha. En verdad tuviste suerte, ya que si él... Olvídalo. Entiende, lo que debes hacer es seguir tu entrenamiento para ser mi sucesor y no salir de la barrera por nada en el mundo.

―Tu padre tiene razón, hijo. Realmente fue muy peligroso salir, no queremos que nada te pase. Obedece, lo hacemos por tu bien.

Las palabras de su madre hicieron que suspirara con frustración. La mujer estaba a punto de romper en llanto y eso lo frustraba, quería saber la razón de esas lágrimas, quería saber la razón del porque su padre siendo un hombre tan estoico, se mostraba preocupado y nervioso.

―Esta bien, obedeceré. Me quedaré encerrado en esta jaula en lo que resta de mi vida.

Después de esas palabras, lo dejaron solo. Al verse libre de sus padres, Inuyasha buscó en su biblioteca los libros que hablaban sobre los seres habitantes del bosque. Le dio una hojeada a cada uno pero en ninguno encontró a la criatura que encajaba en la descripción del que había visto. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba de pensar en esos ojos tan peligrosos pero a la vez, tan atrayentes. Quería saber quién era ese ser, que quería de él y porque parecía que lo conocía.

Después de revisar todos sus libros, no logro encontrar nada. Todo seguía siendo un misterio y aumentó en el momento en el que vio como sus padres desplegaban a los guardias de élite, la barrera fue reforzada y los guardias fueron triplicados. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, parecía que se estaban preparando para una guerra y por el equipamiento, el enemigo era sumamente poderoso.

...

...

Por otro lado, en la sala principal del trono, ambos gobernantes tienen una discusión acerca del destino de su único hijo. Discuten sobre la manera de mantenerlo a salvo.

―¿Crees que él lo haya encontrado?.

La reina estaba preocupada, no quería pensar en el pasado pero la seguridad de su hijo dependía de eso. Ambos debían encontrar la solución a sus problemas o sería peligroso para su heredero.

―No lo creo. Si así hubiera sido, no habríamos recuperado a nuestro hijo.

―Nunca debiste hacer un trato así, Takemaru.

―Era eso o perderlos a ambos y sabes que no dejaría que nada te ocurriera.

―Pero nuestro hijo está en peligro ni siquiera con la seguridad implementada lograríamos proteger de él.

―Debemos ser pacientes, Izayoi. Y te lo repito nuevamente, si él lo hubiera encontrado Inuyasha no estuviera aquí con nosotros.

Ambos estaban preocupados no querían perder a su amado hijo, el heredero al trono. Pero, nada podían hacer, al menos la barrera lo protegía pero estuvieron demasiado cerca y ahora debían estar alertas para que Inuyasha no escapara de nuevo. Nunca lo había logrado pero ya era diferente esta vez sí lo había hecho y corría el riesgo de que volviera a ocurrir, sabían cuán obstinado y terco era su hijo.

...

...

Inuyasha empezó a tener extraños sueños desde que había salido del palacio. En sus sueños veía a ese extraño ser, le hablaba pero no sabía lo que decía pues no lograba entenderle. En una ocasión solo logró entender una fraseque aún resonaba en su mente _«Ven al bosque y tendrás las respuestas»_. Esa frase solo lo motivó a querer escapar nuevamente. No entendía a ese ser o porque sabía acerca del misterio de su familia y la única manera de averiguarlo era preguntando directamente pero con la seguridad al máximo sería una tarea imposible. Necesitaba ayuda para lograr su acometido y nadie como el hijo del general para ayudarle.

El heredero se dirigió hacia la zona de entrenamiento de los soldados, ahí era donde el hijo del general entrenaba acompañado de Miroku.

―Majestad.

Ambos hombres lo reverenciaron al dejar de luchar entre ellos.

―Miroku, déjame a solas con Koga. ―Su voz autoritaria bastó para que los dejara, aun con desconfianza el hombre de la coleta pequeña los dejo para que hablaran.

―¿Que ocurre majestad?.

―Necesito que me saques del palacio. ―Soltó sin más.

―¡¿Que?!.

El grito del guardia de piel canela llamó la atención de todos los presentes, todos lo miraron con recelo y dispuestos a proteger a su próximo rey.

―Baja la voz. Y ya te lo dije, quiero que me saques del palacio y no es una petición, es una orden o... ¿Te atreves a cuestionar a tu próximo rey?. ―Su orden no podía ser abolida, eso lo sabía el hombre que no debía hacer enfadar a su próximo gobernante, tras un suspiro pesado, el guardia respondió.

―De acuerdo, majestad. ¿Cuándo desea que haga eso?.

―Hoy mismo.

Espetó y esa misma tarde trazaron un plan para que pudiera salir esa misma noche al bosque, Inuyasha sabía que Koga lograría sacarlo del palacio sin problemas.

Una vez entrada la noche, Inuyasha acomodó su cama para que pareciera que alguien dormía en ella. Al finalizar, salió sigilosamente hasta encontrarse con Koga en uno de los pasillos desolados del palacio. Koga lo sacaría pues, siendo el hijo del general, podría pasar sin problemas. El plan era que lo haría pasar como un simple soldado, el guardia de la coleta le dio una de sus armaduras para pasar desapercibido y lo lograron, Inuyasha usando ese perfil bajo logró estar frente a la gran barrera que lo separaba de las respuestas que tanto ansiaba.

―No le dirás a nadie sobre esto si es que quieres seguir con vida, yo volveré al amanecer.

―De acuerdo.

Después de esa indicación, Inuyasha siguió el mismo camino que había recorrido la primera vez. Iba rogando poder encontrar a ese ser extraño, desde que empezó el recorrido se sentía observado. Supuso que tal vez era alguna criatura residente del bosque y continuó su camino, después de un largo rato se le ocurrió gritar para llamar la atención de su objetivo.

―¡Hola! ¡¿Estás aquí?!. ―Al parecer no había nadie pues no fue contestado su llamado. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, aunque la verdad ni siquiera sabía si él le escucharía llamarlo.

Inuyasha se internó aún más en el bosque. Una vez más, ya no parecía el mismo y podría jurar que se veía mas sombrío, cuando iba a gritar nuevamente, esa misma voz se escuchó.

―No te preocupes, tan solo te sigo a donde quiera que vayas. Solo conmigo estarás a salvo, solo conmigo estarás en donde perteneces.

Una vez más, y gracias a esa misma frase, Inuyasha no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Lo bueno era que al menos lo había encontrado pero no sabía si ese ser estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

―Veo que volviste, pero eso no significa que ese humano cumplió con el trato. ― El hombre tras decir eso, tomó el montón del petrificado príncipe. ―Creí que tendría que atacar el palacio por la culpa de ese humano embaucador.

Inuyasha sintió como ese hombre besó su frente. La movilidad llegó a él de inmediato después de es acción y se aventuró a cumplir su encomienda.

―¿Que eres?.

―Yo soy un demonio. Si quieres respuestas, solo sígueme.

Inuyasha lo obedeció, ambos caminaron en silencio en la oscuridad del bosque hasta llegar a un viejo palacio en ruinas. Inuyasha se sorprendió al entrar ya que parecía otro, no parecía el mismo palacio en ruinas que aparentaba ser el exterior.

―¿Me dirá lo que quiero saber?.

―De acuerdo, solo calla y escucha.

« _Flash back_ »

Un imponente demonio caminaba por la oscuridad del bosque. Su caminata era tan solitaria como siempre, detuvo su andar cuando el sonido de varios caballos se hizo presente. Ante él había varios humanos que se le acercaron en cuanto lo vieron, inclusive al que reconoció como el rey se postró ante él mostrando sus respetos.

―Por favor, le imploro su ayuda. Sé que es poseedor de la gran espada Tenseiga, la espada capaz de revivir a los muertos. Por eso le suplico que salve a mi mujer que acaba de morir, le juro que le daré todo lo que me pida.

―Por mostrar sumisión haré lo que me pide. Pero, si no cumple con el trato tenga por seguro que lo destruiré a usted y a los suyos.

A pesar de la advertencia, el desesperado humano aceptó el trato. Fue así que ambos caminaron de regreso hacia el palacio. cuando entraron, caminaron hasta llegar a los aposentos de los reyes. Dentro de la habitación había varias sirvientas llorando y una mujer yacía en la cama muy pálida, el olor a muerte fue sentido por aquel demonio.

―Por favor, ayude a mi mujer.

El rey pidió, no quería perder a su esposa tan de pronto. Su desesperación no causó ni un ápice de lástima en el demonio, él solo estaba ahí por el trato que había hecho con aquel humano y mucho se sabía de ese tipo de tratos que los demonios y criaturas mágicas amaban hacer solo para obtener beneficios de los humanos. Pero, al acercarse a la fallecida mujer, el demonio logró percatarse de algo que los humanos ignoraban. La humana muerta estaba en pleno estado de gestación pero la cría había muerto junto a su madre.

―La humana espera un hijo.

―¡¿Un hijo?!. ―Ante tal revelación, el rey estaba asombrado ya que ahora no solo debía salvarla a ella, sino que también a su pequeño. ―Sálvelos, por favor.

El demonio cumplió su parte del trato, con un movimiento certero de su espada logró hacer que la mujer volviera a respirar. Tras una gran bocanada de aire, la reina abrió los ojos y se levantó. El demonio al ver cumplida su parte, supo que pedir así que enfundó su preciada espada y miró en dirección al rey que abrazaba a su esposa con gran fervor.

―Ya sé que es lo que quiero.

La reina aún estaba en shock por su repentino regreso así que su esposo se vio en la tarea de explicarle todo y sobretodo, la presencia de ese ser sobrenatural en los aposentos reales. Al escuchar la voz del demonio y aun con el gozo rodeando su corazón, se dignó a escuchar lo que ese ser pedía y que estaba seguro que se lo conseguiría.

―Pida lo que desee y yo se lo daré.

―Quiero a la cría, en cuanto nazca deberán entregarla y sin armar alboroto.

Ambos gobernantes trataron de persuadir a ese ser sobrenatural pero no lograron, por más que le ofrecieron riqueza y poder, no pudieron hacerlo cambiar de opinión. En vez de eso, dejó dicho que volvería por el futuro heredero cuando llegara al mundo para así tener su pago. Tras eso, se marchó hasta que el gran día en que cobraría el favor apareciera. Y con el paso del tiempo, el vientre de la reina empezó a crecer junto con su miedo, los gobernantes no querían perder a su hijo y por eso se les ocurrió protegerlo del demonio y así permitirían que se lo llevara. Con ayuda de monjes, sacerdotes y criaturas de la luz, lograron crear una poderosa barrera que negaba el paso a las criaturas malignas con el fin de proteger al pequeño.

Finalmente, el niño nació. El pequeño era idéntico a sus padres, la pequeña mota de cabello en su cabeza era negra azabache y sus expresivos ojos eran azules, era el orgullo del reino, sus padres lo amaban demasiado y por eso no lo perderían.

Al saber la noticia, el demonio apareció para cobrar el favor pero grande fue su sorpresa al no poder pasar al palacio. Cuando vio esa gran e impenetrable barrera, supo que había caído en una artimaña de los humanos y su ira solo empezó a crecer pero sabía que ese niño tarde o temprano caería en sus garras como debió haber sido desde el principio.

En una noche brillante y la luz de la luna llena, los gobernantes de esa región vieron cómo su pequeño heredero empezaba a cambiar de apariencia, aterrados vieron como la luz brillante de la luna que daba de lleno en la cuna cambiaba al niño. Vieron como su cabello se decoloraba hasta llegar a una tonalidad blancuzca y sus ojos se alternaban entre el ámbar y el azul hasta que el ámbar fue el poseedor de esos inocentes ojos. Eso solo los asustó pero sabían que era obra de ese demonio que aún vigilaba el palacio a la espera de su paga. Se decidió que su hijo jamás se enteraría de la verdad para no arriesgarlo, sabían que por derecho le pertenecía a ese frío demonio pero eso no quería decir que lo entregarían.

« _Fin Flash back_ »

Al escuchar esa larga historia, Inuyasha supo que no estaba a salvo con ese demonio y que debía huir lo más rápido posible.

―Gracias por decirme todo, yo... Creo que ya me voy.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y empezó a retroceder lentamente, la mirada del demonio enrojeció ante sus palabras y eso hizo que quisiera correr para lograr llegar a la seguridad del palacio.

―Tú no irás a ningún lado.

―Yo debo volver a casa, mis padres me esperan. ―Inuyasha ignoró la amenaza, estaba decidido a marcharse. Empezó a caminar a la puerta, estaba seguro de su decisión pero también algo asustado. Antes de que diera un paso más, el demonio lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo su huida. ―¡Suélteme!.

El heredero gritó pero el demonio solo afianzó el agarre y lo arrastró más adentro. Inuyasha fue arrastrado a la planta superior y sabía que sería su fin si subían las escaleras. Pero, al pasar por una mesa, Inuyasha vio un par de tijeras y con esfuerzo, las agarró. Aunque su mano tembló, pudo apuñalar al demonio, este retrocedió al sentir el objeto punzocortante penetrar su piel. Después de dejar insertada el arma, Inuyasha se dio a la fuga corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Logró salir del palacio pero la verdadera batalla comenzaba. No supo cuánto corrió o donde estaba, no lograba recordar el camino y solo atinó a recargarse en un árbol, estaba agotado de tanto correr y aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer, al estar en la oscuridad no era capaz de reconocer el camino.

―¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? Por favor, ayúdenme. ―Su susurro no fue escuchado por nadie, sus mejillas ya eran mojadas por sus cálidas lágrimas. Ya sabía la verdad, sabía la verdad sobre su origen pero no de la mejor manera. Había herido a alguien, fuera humano o no. En sus manos aún había sangre y eso solo hizo aumentar el miedo que lo corroía. Pero, no había tiempo para lamentarse, debía llegar a su hogar y suplicar el perdón a sus padres. Y no solo eso, sentía que era perseguido pero no lograba ver nada en medio de la oscuridad y la maleza. Inuyasha siguió corriendo por el bosque, atravesando arbustos y árboles hasta que vio una cabaña y se acercó para pedir ayuda a los ocupantes, si mostraba el sello real impreso en sus ropas, estaba seguro que le ayudarían.

―¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Déjenme entrar!. ―Suplicó mientras golpeaba reiteradas veces la puerta, pero nadie salía a atender su llamado.

Decidió entrar y lo que vio prácticamente lo dejó sin habla, al entrar lo único que pudo ver eran cadáveres. Las personas que vivían ahí estaban muertas, podía verlos gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la puerta. Antes huir nuevamente, fijó su vista en el fondo del pasillo. Ahí vio esos ojos que lo aterraban, incluso pudo distinguir una sonrisa retorcida que apareció en la oscuridad, ese demonio estaba vivo y posiblemente, furioso. Nuevamente trató de huir pero ese ser rápidamente lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró directo a su pesadilla.

―¡Suélteme! ¡Deténgase!.

Sus gritos y súplicas retumbaban en la pequeña cabaña, nadie le ayudaría y parecía ser que al extraño ser le encantaba escucharlo llorar. Por más que trataba de defenderse, no era capaz de ganarle a la fuerza sobrenatural de su captor y sabía que tenía oscuras intenciones con él pues le arrancó la parte superior de su ropa y empezó a llenar de mordidas su pecho, la lengua de aquel hombre paseaba por su pecho limpiando la sangre de las mordidas. Las grandes manos pasaban por su cuerpo, delineando cada centímetro. Inuyasha forcejeó hasta el cansancio, sin importar sus lágrimas, ese extraño hombre del bosque seguía tocando, probando y acariciando su piel.

―Tú me perteneces, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sintió ese susurro en el oído, sintió como ese ser lo mordió, solo forcejeaba y sus lágrimas ya empañaban su vista, no quería ser tocado de esa forma pero eso no le importó al demonio que continuó besando y mordiendo cada parte de su piel .

El demonio había esperado por años a ese niño y ahora lo tenía, pero eso no significaba que perdonaría a los humanos que trataron de embaucarlo. Estaba furioso por eso y obviamente, pagarían por tratar de burlarse de él. Arrastró a Inuyasha hacia una de las habitaciones y lo arrojó a la cama. Había que decir que ver al chiquillo bañado en lágrimas y forcejear por liberarse, le excitaba mucho. Además, Inuyasha estaba lleno de heridas que él mismo le había causado y no esperaría mucho más tiempo por su recompensa. Al verlo temblar en la cama solo le arrancó la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, Inuyasha no dejaba de llorar y tratar de cubrirse pero no iba a detenerse por más que le suplicara. Abrió su propia ropa y le abrió las piernas a Inuyasha en contra de su voluntad y entró en ese menudo cuerpo en una sola estocada sacándole a Inuyasha un grito desgarrador.

―¡Ahh! ¡Basta! ¡Por favor! ¡Duele!.

Inuyasha gritó pero el demonio lo ignoró y solo se movió con rudeza dentro de él sin importar los gritos y súplicas del menor, sin importar la sangre que provocaban las heridas internas que le estaba haciendo el entrar y salir de su longitud, solo arremetía contra él como un animal en celo. Lo había notado, había notado que ese príncipe no había sido tocado por nadie y eso solo lo complació e incitó a moverse con más ímpetu hasta que dejó de escuchar los gritos desgarradores, el chico había quedado afónico pero aún luchaba por salir de eso. Lamió su cuello y todo lo que se le atravesara sin dejar de moverse, el príncipe sólo podía llorar y quejarse por el dolor.

―Estarás conmigo aunque no lo desees, Inuyasha.

Tras escuchar ese susurro en el oído, el príncipe dejó de forcejear. Una vez más, el demonio lo controlaba y una prueba de ello eran sus ojos que ya no tenían ese brillo distintivo que poseían, ahora estaba quieto y a merced de ese hombre para que hiciera lo que le placiera con su virginal cuerpo.

El demonio a pesar de causarle daño al príncipe, siguió besando y mordiendo la piel del niño que ahora se movía con él. Inuyasha ya no forcejeaba, ahora solo disfrutaba por obligación y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía aunque las lágrimas no se detenían. Mordió los botones rosados hasta hacerlos sangrar y lamió la sangre, esa pequeña cabaña se llenó de los gruñidos de lo que parecía una bestia en celo y los gemidos de su presa que seguía bajo su control sin poder siquiera estar consciente de lo que hacía.

El demonio giró al príncipe, empezó a morder los hombros y espalda ya que ahora se le era mas sencillo hacerlo al no tener que mantenerlo sujeto. Todo gracias al control mental que poseía y que hacía que el príncipe dejará de oponer resistencia. Salió de él y su lengua fue a parar a la desgarrada entrada del joven príncipe y empezó a lamer limpiando la herida que aun sangraba, había sido demasiado brusco y no se arrepentía. Pero, si quería conservar a su presa con vida, debía cuidarla.

Inuyasha se retorcía del placer al sentir la larga lengua en su interior, solo que no lo hacía por voluntad propia, era como si su mente durmiera y su cuerpo reaccionara solo, todo gracias al demonio que tenía entre las piernas disfrutando su sabor.

―Quedaste mejor, incluso más de lo que imagine.

El demonio dejó de lado su labor y pudo levantar la mirada, pudo ver las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos llorosos y el sudor recorrer la bronceada piel del cuerpo que Inuyasha poseía. Quería hacer al niño como él, un demonio pero no lo logró. Tan solo le dio una nueva apariencia, aunque no se quejaba, aun así lo veía apetecible.

El demonio se movía con rapidez dentro de aquel delicioso cuerpo hasta que sintió que ya estaba listo para acabar. Giró a Inuyasha para quedar frente a frente y nuevamente entró en él, solo que esta vez se movió un poco más lento. Sintió como el inconsciente príncipe clavaba sus uñas en su espalda con cada estocada y con unos movimientos más, lo sintió estallar en sus abdómenes. Tras eso, Inuyasha dejó caer sus brazos extendidos a los lados pero el demonio aún no se iba a detener a pesar de haber acabado con la energía del humano, él siguió moviéndose hasta que estalló en el interior del humano y finalmente, mordió su hombro como símbolo de pertenencia.

El Demonio vio la mordida que sangraba en el hombro del joven y empezó a limpiarla con su lengua. Estuvo retirando todo rastro de sangre y salió de él. Al verlo, noto que estaba gravemente lastimado, se dio cuenta que en su arrebato de furia, lo había dañado. Se vistió y con ayuda de la ropa del príncipe que estaba hecha jirones, le limpió las heridas y buscó en la cabaña algo con que cubrirlo pero casi todo estaba manchado de sangre por la masacre realizada así que opto por enredarlo en una manta y lo cargo apegándolo a su pecho, esta vez no se iba a escapar de sus garras.

_Continuará..._


	2. El fin de la pesadilla

_Al día siguiente_

El amanecer llegó al fin, el astro rey empezó a cubrir todo con su luz. En el palacio, Miroku tocó la puerta de la habitación del príncipe repetidas veces. Ninguna fue contestada, al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar y lo único que vio fue un bulto en la cama. Algo aliviado, se acercó dispuesto a despertar a su perezoso príncipe.

―Majestad.

El guardia empezó a mover suavemente al «príncipe». Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver varias almohadas acomodadas cuidadosamente bajo las finas sábanas. Dio la alerta para que todos los guardias buscaran inmediatamente al heredero de inmediato. Ese suceso fue comunicado a los gobernantes de inmediato, todos estaban seguros de que era una de las huidas del príncipe y esperaban encontrarlo antes de que saliera de la barrera. En la sala del trono, una reunión entre el rey y su esposa, se llevaba a cabo.

―¿Dónde está mi hijo, Takemaru? Los guardias aun no lo han encontrado.

―Eso no lo sé, Izayoi. Tan solo espero que no haya regresado al bosque.

...

...

En un viejo palacio, un joven príncipe despertaba de una horrible pesadilla o al menos eso creyó. Pero, todo se volvió realidad al darse cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo y que estaba desnudo, solamente estaba cubierto por las blancas sábanas de una cama que no era la suya. Que su cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de mordiscos, todo eso era una prueba de que la horrible pesadilla que tuvo no era otra cosa más que la dura realidad. Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus mejillas, todo mientras se cubría el cuerpo con pudor, se sentía sucio, había sido mancillado por un vil demonio.

El príncipe se levantó como pudo, pero era demasiado el dolor que sentía. Aun así, no se iba a rendir, no se quedaría allí para que la pesadilla volviera ocurrir. Pero, por cada paso que daba, era una dolorosa tortura. Avanzó buscando la salida hasta que una profunda voz lo hizo temblar y quedarse paralizado.

―¿A dónde vas?.

Al voltear y ver a ese extraño ser que lo mancilló, el príncipe quiso tratar de alejarse y correr lejos de ahí pero su magullado cuerpo no se movía ni un poco. Estaba muy herido, física y mentalmente. Ante su miedo, solo se pegó a la fría pared y evitando a toda costa la dorada mirada del demonio.

Al verlo, el demonio se dio cuenta que parecía un cachorro asustado. Inuyasha estaba en un rincón temblando, pero por más que quiso controlarse, no pudo hacerlo. Todo ocurrió al verlo por primera vez, supo que era el niño que por derecho le pertenecía. Sin saber porqué, lo dejó marchar y no sabía la razón por lo que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, después de volver a su palacio, quiso verlo nuevamente y lo hizo entrando a sus sueños. Incluso lo hizo volver pero en el tiempo que tardó, recordó al humano que lo embaucó y como se había burlado de él. Ese pensamiento hizo que la furia lo dominara y ese sentimiento lo consumió. Por esa razón, iba a vengarse de él utilizando a su vástago. Pero, tal parecía que se le había pasado la mano. Trató de acercarse y tocar su mejilla. Lo hizo pero solo lo sintió temblar y derramar más lágrimas.

―Ya deja de llorar.

Ordenó el demonio fastidiado, no le gustaba verlo así. Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para que se calmara, nunca antes había estado acompañado y mucho menos, por un humano.

―Déjeme ir. ―Logró articular lo más claro que pudo el príncipe aun con su garganta lastimada. Aunque, el demonio si logró entenderlo tanto que tomó su mentón haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, pero solo los vio completamente rojos e hinchados. Eso era normal, el príncipe no había dejado de llorar desde ya hacía un buen rato atrás.

―No puedes marcharte, tú me perteneces.

El demonio besó los temblorosos labios del príncipe dándose cuenta que era el primer beso que le daba, la noche anterior solo se encargó de satisfacerse con su cuerpo y tratar de quitarse la furia contenida. Aunque, Inuyasha no correspondía al beso dado, le temía mucho a ese demonio y quería irse al palacio con sus padres para sentirse seguro con su compañía, también para suplicarles por su perdón.

―Por favor. ―Suplicó pero el demonio no obedeció, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes. 

El demonio lo volvió a poner bajo su yugo mental y lo cargó, aún estaba cubierto de su esencia y algo de sangre seca. Lo llevó a un baño dentro de la habitación y empezó a lavar su cuerpo, lamió sus heridas para que se curaran más rápido pues su saliva poseía cierto efecto curativo. Al terminar su labor, lo vistió. Afortunadamente, ya tenía previsto que el príncipe viviría con él y tenía todo lo necesario para su estadía. Por último, lo recostó en la cama para que descansara y terminará de recuperarse.

...

...

En el palacio, las cosas estaban realmente tensas. Habían buscado por todas partes, y ya nadie sabía dónde buscar al príncipe pero los gobernantes estaban seguros que ese demonio ya lo tenía en su poder. Se lamentaban el no haber podido protegerlo, incluso Koga estaba sumamente preocupado. Había quedado con el heredero pero este le había dicho que llegaría poco antes del amanecer y ya pasaba del medio día. Quería decir en donde podían buscarlo pero no podía decir nada por orden del príncipe. Además, no sabía a donde había ido con exactitud, solo lo había visto internarse en el bosque.

El rey había decidido mandar a la guardia de élite a buscar al heredero en el interior de ese oscuro bosque para que ellos pudieran recuperarlo. No importaba el costo, los gobernantes querían a su amado hijo de regreso. La guardia de élite conformada por un total de diez hombres, caminaban por el bosque y encontraron el rastro de alguien en el suelo, estaban seguros que se trataba del príncipe. Lo siguieron hasta que encontraron un par de huellas más grandes que las del príncipe.

―Alguien sigue al príncipe.

Fue el comentario de uno de los hombres que rastreaba las huellas. Después de un rato, las huellas se desviaron, perdieron el rastro por un rato hasta que nuevamente las encontraron. Entonces las siguieron hasta llegar a una cabaña que estaba abierta. Pero, al entrar, el aroma a cadáver llenó el lugar. Con temor revisaron los cadáveres casi irreconocibles pues parecía que una bestia salvaje los había atacado, temían que entre ellos encontrarían al joven heredero y nadie quería eso, era demasiado joven para morir de esa forma tan atroz.

―Revisen todo.

El líder dió la orden y lo hicieron. La búsqueda siguió hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, la cama estaba manchada de sangre y había ropa desgarrada que inmediatamente reconocieron. Aquellas finas telas poseían la insignia de la familia real.

―Esto es...

―Sí, es la ropa de su majestad, el príncipe Inuyasha.

Fue la débil mención de uno de los hombres al sostener en sus manos las deshechas prendas con visibles rastros de sangre. Los miembros de la guardia, emprendieron el viaje de regreso para notificar la terrible noticia a los gobernantes del reino. Cuando llegaron y al verlos volver tan pronto, los gobernantes se emocionaron al creer que su pequeño venía con ellos. Todo se derrumbó al ver el rostro del líder del grupo, ambos padres supieron que algo no andaba bien.

―¿Qué ocurre, Naraku? ¿Dónde está mi hijo?.

El rey estaba desesperado, su esposa estaba al borde del llanto y el mencionado Naraku sabía que no les gustaría saber lo que encontraron en aquella desolada cabaña. Pero debía informar sobre el resultado de la misión por más cruel que fuera. El líder de la guardia hizo una señal para que trajeran lo encontrado en la cabaña y mostrarlo al ansioso padre.

―Encontramos esto en una cabaña, majestad. La cabaña fue atacada por lo que parecía una criatura salvaje, los cadáveres de los residentes quedaron irreconocibles. Pero, encontramos esto en una de las habitaciones.

El ojicarmín le entregó las prendas deshechas, la reina al verlas ahogó un grito pues aún estaban cubiertas de sangre y destrozadas. Los padres solo podía pensar lo peor, los hombres decidieron llevarse a la mujer de ahí para que el rey y el líder de la guardia pudieran hablar más respecto al tema. Ambos hombres quedaron solos.

―¿Que estas ocultando, Naraku? Tu rostro me dice que eso no es todo lo que vieron en esa cabaña.

―Está en lo correcto, majestad. Esta ropa estaba en una de las habitaciones, notamos que la cama estaba deshecha y... ―Meditó sobre lo que quería decir sin arriesgar su cabeza, ante la mirada severa, supo que debía hablar por más grave que fuera. ―Había sangre y otros fluidos.

Ante esa cruel revelación, el rey no podía creer lo que oía. Nunca pensó que eso era lo que realmente quería el demonio al pedir a su hijo en cuanto nació. Se alegraba de haberlo negado, no quería que su hijo fuera un vil esclavo sexual pero por su imprudencia, el demonio lo había logrado, había logrado hacerse con su hijo.

―¿Encontraron algún indicio de que haya muerto?. ―El ojicarmín negó. ―Bien, mi hijo debe estar con vida. Si en verdad es que lo quiere para estos motivos, Inuyasha sigue vivo. Pero lo recuperaré y mataré a ese demonio como debió haber sido desde el principio.

...

...

Habían pasado ya varios días en los que Inuyasha se rehusaba a comer, quería dejarse morir. Pero, su nuevo amo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo y único que pudo hacer fue controlarlo como ya había hecho antes para evitar que eso pasara. Porque sabía que el joven príncipe estaba mal pero no sabía qué más hacer. Su sed de venganza lo cegó y se aprovechó del indefenso humano dejándolo malherido física y mentalmente. Incluso ahora hasta temía que se le acercara, pero no lo culpaba. Le había quedado claro que había sido una bestia con él.

...

...

En el palacio, toda la guardia y el mismísimo rey se preparaban para recuperar al heredero de las garras de ese temible demonio. El gobernante estaba seguro de que daría con él para así recuperar a su hijo y matar a ese demonio a sangre fría, justo como se lo merecía. Tenían todo listo. Un ejército entero iba a atacar la guarida que los rastreadores lograron encontrar gracias a los rastros dejados por el heredero en su huida del mismo. Llegaron al viejo palacio y en formación, se acercaron con sigilo. Aunque el demonio ya sabía que estaban afuera, incluso los reyes estaban ahí dispuestos a traer de regreso al príncipe.

―¡Sal de ahí! ¡Haremos un trato!.

El grito del rey furioso frente al palacio hizo que el demonio saliera y era acompañado por su sirviente humano que venía con la mirada en el suelo.

―¿Creen que volveré a confiar en los humanos?.

La ironía en su voz era evidente al pararse frente a su palacio y ver al ejército rodearle.

Los gobernantes estaban aliviados, su hijo estaba ahí y no se veía en malas condiciones. Lo único que debían hacer era separarlo de aquel ser sobrenatural para así poder resguardarlo entre cuatro muros.

―Madre, padre.

Al ver a sus padres, solo hizo que el príncipe derramara delgadas lágrimas de sus ambarinos ojos sin poderlo evitar. Por varios días soñó que ellos fueran a rescatarlo pero ahora temía por sus vidas pues el demonio a su lado estaba tenso, podía ver como sus garras segregaban un verdoso y letal veneno, como sus afilados ojos estaban mirando en torno a su amado padre y a pesar de ser humano, sentía una peligrosa aura demoníaca emanar de él. Esas señales lo mantuvieron alerta ya que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a sus padres aun si su frágil cuerpo solo sirviera para entretener al demonio y dar tiempo a sus padres de huir.

―Un sucio humano como tú no debería andar sin temor por mis dominios.

La advertencia del demonio mientras tronaba sus dedos le daba un aire más peligroso a su aspecto. Eso no inmutó al rey, estaba decidido a ir por su hijo y el temor no era una opción.

―Ya te lo dije, devuelve a mi hijo o atente a las consecuencias.

―Por favor, devuelva a nuestro hijo. No queremos que siga sufriendo.

Las amenazas de un padre desesperado y las lágrimas de dolor de una madre, no causaron ni un ápice de lástima en aquel ser sobrenatural. El demonio tomó del mentón al sollozante príncipe para que alzara la mirada y viera a sus progenitores. Ante ese movimiento, ellos solo vieron sus enrojecidos ojos mostrando sus finas lágrimas.

―Este humano me pertenece, eso lo saben bien. Además, sin mí ahora mismo estuviera muerto.

Fue su respuesta a las quejas de los humanos. Después de eso, soltó el rostro del sumiso príncipe que tenía bajo su poder.

―Como no dejas más opción, deberé recuperar a mi hijo por la fuerza... ¡Ataquen!.

La guardia se movilizó, se acercaron con las armas al frente y la intención de recuperar al heredero. El demonio solo usó su carta de triunfo para mostrarle a los humanos que nunca debieron pisar su territorio.

―Inuyasha, ataca.

Ante la orden del demonio, todos se quedaron quietos y el príncipe sintió su cuerpo pulsar. Sus ojos ámbar cambiaron a azul y se inyectaron de un color rojo sangre, sus uñas y dientes pasaron a ser garras y colmillos. Su cuerpo dolía demasiado al punto de gritar por el dolor, cuando el dolor se detuvo, una extraña sensación en su cabeza se hizo presente. Con algo de temor, el príncipe llevó sus manos hacia su cabeza y se topó con unas pequeñas y mullidas orejas caninas en donde se supone deberían estar sus orejas humanas, no había nada. Nadie entendía qué era lo que ocurría. Incluso la tropa del rey se había detenido al ver su extraña transformación, todos quedaron impactados, incluidos sus padres.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?!.

―Hijo... ¿Qué te ocurre?.

―Ahora él es un demonio. Él ya no es más su hijo.

De pronto, Inuyasha sintió su juicio nublarse, no distinguía entre el bien o el mal, amigo o enemigo, solo había algo en su mente, una sed de sangre y dolor. Gracias a su aspecto parecía un animal a punto de atacar, sus cabellos estaban erizados y estaba en una posición encorvada junto a su amo. Inclusive, mostraba unos afilados y peligrosos colmillos... Ese ya no era el amable y respetuoso príncipe que todos conocían.

―Yo también tengo ayuda, patético humano. ―Afirmó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la bestia que había creado como si se tratara de un inofensivo cachorro. ―Inuyasha, acaba con toda esta escoria humana.

Como su amo lo ordenó, el príncipe atacó sin piedad al ejército que venía a resguardarlo. Como si se tratara de una peligrosa danza, se movía entre ellos dando zarpazos a diestra y siniestra sin que alguien pudiera siquiera esquivar el ataque. Los soldados perecían con tan solo un golpe. Luchó hasta que solo quedó la mitad de los hombres. El príncipe estaba cubierto en su totalidad de sangre, incluso su cabello era completamente carmín. Sus padres lo veían horrorizados, ese no era su amado hijo. Los sollozos de la reina captaron la atención de esa bestia sedienta de sangre, que era observada por su creador. El demonio veía todo con una sonrisa arrogante y cargada de satisfacción.

El príncipe se dirigió con lentitud hacia sus padres mostrando sus garras y colmillos, el rey abrazó protectoramente a su esposa mientras miraba con inmenso pesar al joven heredero, sabía que su hijo sufriría por sus actos aun sin siquiera tener la culpa de haberlos cometido.

El príncipe estaba a punto de lanzar uno de sus poderosos y mortales zarpazos hasta que un momento de lucidez, lo hizo detenerse. Sus padres lo observaban viendo como sus ojos intercalaban entre azul y ámbar.

―Co-corran... Rá-rápido... ―Logró articular.

Su súplica era emitida mientras enterraba sus garras en las palmas de sus manos, estaba tratando de parar esos obligados instintos asesinos que lo carcomían. No iba a dañarlos, no a ellos. Sus padres lo vieron suplicar, aun con dolor decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que Inuyasha hiciera algo por lo cual se arrepentiría hasta el fin de su tiempo. Así que, y con mucho pesar, lo dejaron. Se marcharon de inmediato y con solo la mitad de los guardias, decepcionados por no haber logrado su acometido.

...

...

El tiempo siguió su curso, los días se hicieron semanas y las semanas meses. El demonio veía a su príncipe apagado, parecía no tener vida. En realidad, eso no le gustaba. Después de conocerlo la primera vez, lo había contemplado desde la espesura del bosque y lo lograba gracias a que ese joven solía pasar casi todo el tiempo mirando el bosque desde su balcón y que, sin darse cuenta, el solitario demonio había quedado cautivado ante esa imagen. Pero, terminó arruinándolo todo. Y ya nada podía hacer, no tenía idea de que era amar y ser amado, no sabía como actuar con él pues nunca había estado acompañado. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ambos hubieran sido felices.

Verlo sentado viendo un punto fijo en el suelo por horas, que apenas probara bocado, que temiera su contacto, que simplemente no quisiera estar ahí, le causaba un extraño desazón en el corazón y por esa razón, el demonio tomó una decisión. Había decidido que la única forma en la que el príncipe sería feliz era estar con los suyos, decidió que le dejaría ser feliz con los humanos.

Por suerte, las orejas, garras y colmillos del príncipe habían desaparecido. Y por más que el demonio extrañara esos rasgos de su príncipe, este debia ser humano por su propio bien. El demonio hizo que el príncipe perdiera el conocimiento como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio y lo cargó de manera nupcial y terminó estrechándolo con delicadeza, sintiendo por última vez el calor de su cuerpo y caminó lejos de su palacio. Cada vez más adentrándose al bosque oscuro y sombrío que fue un testigo silencioso de sus actos. Se dirigió al palacio y se sorprendió al notar que la barrera que lo protegía ya no estaba pero era bastante obvio, el heredero que tanto se empeñaron en proteger ya había estado bajo su poder.

El demonio llegó a las imponentes puertas del palacio. Besó por última vez los dulces y suaves labios de su príncipe para después poder recostarlo en el suelo con sumo cuidado y retirarse del lugar. Sabía que alguien lo ayudaría a llegar con sus padres. El demonio se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás, con el rostro inmutable pero con el alma destrozada y como bien lo había predicho, uno de las guardias vio al heredero e inmediatamente se dio aviso a los gobernantes que sin entender las acciones del demonio, corrieron con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a su amado hijo que tanto habían extrañado.

...

...

Esa misma noche en el palacio, el príncipe despertó gracias a la brillante luz de la luna llena que se colaba por la ventana de su balcón. Con dificultad se levantó de la cama para caminar al balcón. La pesadilla había terminado pero se sentía extrañamente vacío. Se sentía solo y también sentía un extraño sentimiento doloroso en el pecho. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo valioso de su ser. No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría y si era parte de la pesadilla, quería despertar de una vez. Al mirar la luna, escuchó los aullidos lastimeros de alguna especie de cánido herido. Eran aullidos que calaban y transmitían dolor, un ser herido más no física sino emocionalmente.

―Sesshomaru. ―Susurró al viento el nombre de su antiguo amo. Al descubrir su hombro, aún podía ver esa marca que simbolizaba que toda esa pesadilla en realidad había sucedido. ―Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... ―Continuó con pesar mirando el bosque alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Al sentir la brisa fría, se levantó para poder descansar. ―Quizá nos veamos de nuevo y esta vez, tal vez funcione. ―Finalizó y cerró el balcón perdiéndose tras las blancas cortinas.

...

...

El demonio aullaba a la luna usando su verdadera forma. De esa forma no pensaba como con su forma humanoide. Pero aun así, seguía preguntándose muchas cosas, no entendía como «el perfecto asesino» había caído por unos brillantes ojos ámbar. Aún con sus lastimeros aullidos, no conseguía calmar la herida en su corazón. El dolor seguía ahí pero no se dejaría caer por él. Él era el amo de ese bosque, el último de su especie y el más fuerte de todos, una herida en lo más profundo de su alma no podía doblegarlo de esa forma.

Al dejar de aullar, escuchó un susurro en el viento «Sesshomaru. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... Quizá nos veamos de nuevo y esta vez, tal vez funcione». Esa voz pertenecía a su príncipe. Tras haber logrado escuchar ese susurro, volvió a su antigua forma. Caminó hacia los árboles y acarició la corteza de un árbol cercano. Tal vez el bosque se cansó de solo ser un silencioso espectador y había interferido trayendo ese susurro a sus oídos.

―Algún día, Inuyasha. Algún día, serás mío cómo se debe. Por eso que los humanos llaman amor, tú solo espera y lo verás.

El demonio caminó por esa iluminada noche perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque que ya no parecía tan sombrío como lo recordaba. Ahora solo parecía solitario, como si estuviera a la espera de cierto príncipe que con su calidez, haga brillar cada parte de él tanto como el corazón de un frío e inexpresivo demonio de ojos color oro fundido.

...

...

La pesadilla había terminado dando cabida a un nuevo comienzo. El príncipe dejó de temer al mundo, se dio cuenta que la oscuridad se encuentra dentro de uno mismo. Aún recordaba la sangrienta masacre que cometió y por la que aún no se puede perdonar, pero también recuerda a ese demonio que lo poseyó y cuidó por ese largo tiempo. Pensaba repetidas veces si algún día serían algo, y tal vez la respuesta era un rotundo «Sí». Pero, aún era demasiado pronto. Aún no estaba lo suficientemente listo para enfrentar esa oscura parte de su vida. Estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría todo lo que le hicieron e hizo. Que aún no era capaz de dejar de escuchar los gritos de dolor de aquellos hombres. Pero también sabe que la paz sólo volverá cuando él decida enfrentar sus oscuros temores y culpas, cuando decida luchar en contra de esa oscuridad interna en los territorios de ese demonio, cuando decidiera ir nuevamente a...

_El Bosque._

_Fin._


End file.
